


Necessary Conversation

by In_memory_of_sheep



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst, Cockblocking, Established Relationship, Fluff, I spell koby with a k again do not @ me, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Relationship(s), Suggestive Themes, like it’s not even there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_memory_of_sheep/pseuds/In_memory_of_sheep
Summary: Koby gets cockblocked 800 times but can’t find an opportunity to talk to Luffy about his.. problem.
Relationships: Coby/Monkey D. Luffy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Necessary Conversation

“You feelin it?”

“Not… really? Maybe move a little to the left.”

Luffy adjusted his thumb. “There?”

“Mmm… nope, still no vibrations.” 

Luffy let out a groan, moving his small animal crossing character across the screen. “Stupid joycons, not letting me fish correctly! The one time I actually need garbage, too!” 

Koby lightly twirled his boyfriend’s hair, the black locks falling between his fingers as he absentmindedly watched the screen. The two men lounged in Luffy’s bedroom, relaxing on his bed while his brothers were out. Luffy sprawled out on his stomach with his game console in hand, and sighed happily when Koby had nestled himself beside his lover to watch him log onto his game. “Why do you need garbage again?”

“Because,” Luffy grumbled, mashing the controller buttons as a big shadow sunk his virtual fishline, “I need a garbage can.”

Koby raised an eyebrow as he fiddled with the strands of hair behind Luffy’s ears, more focused on his boyfriend’s fluffy mane than the game, “wouldn’t you need a trash can  _ before  _ you got the garbage? That way you can have somewhere to actually throw away the garbage?”

Luffy chuckled like the process was the most obvious thing in the world, “you have to make the trash can  _ out of the trash.  _ No wonder you can’t play this game very well.” Koby huffed and gently placed his hands over Luffy’s eyes, blinding him and causing him to miss a shadow in the water. “Hey!! Don’t mess me up just because you suck, what the hell!”

Koby laughed as Luffy wiggled beneath him, trying to escape his boyfriend’s grasp. “I don’t  _ suck,  _ I’m just out on traffic duty all day, so I never have time to play.” Luffy grumbled as he finally slipped out of Koby’s light blindfold, only for him to be startled by a kiss placed to his cheek, “which is why I have you to take care of my village for me like the amazing boyfriend you are.”

Luffy let out a small retort, the fire behind it muffled by Luffy’s obviously wide grin and a kiss placed to Koby’s cheek in return. “You’re just lucky I love Zucker, he’s the only reason I go to your town anymore.” 

Koby placed another kiss on the corner of Luffy’s mouth, “you can have him if he wants to move out, ok?” 

Luffy’s grin grew to his ears as he gently molded his lips against Koby’s, “you’re the best, babe.” Koby let out a sigh at the endearment, pressing his lips firmer against Luffy’s smile as he cupped his cheek. Luffy wrapped his own arms around Koby’s neck, beginning to lean his weight against Koby’s shoulders and let gravity deepen the kiss as he rolled on top of the other man.

Koby languidly moved his lips against his lover’s, moving his hands from Luffy’s lips to ghost over his neck and rub his waist through his shirt. Luffy pulled a gasp from Koby as he pulled the arms around his neck forward, nipping Koby’s lip lightly before moving down his jaw to place deep kisses to his neck. Koby panted as Luffy ran his tongue under the junction of his ear, latching his teeth onto the sensitive skin to nibble at it as Koby bravely slipped his fingers under the bottom of Luffy’s shirt.

He could feel all the muscle there, waiting to be unwrapped as he- 

Koby paused. “Did you just… hiss at me?” 

Luffy moved his lips from Koby’s neck with one final tug to the skin, and leaned back up to look at Koby under him. Koby almost forgot his question as he stared into the black abyss of Luffy’s blown out pupils. “No? Do… do you want me to?”

Before Koby could answer, another loud hiss was heard from beside the two men and Luffy leaped off of his boyfriend in shock. “Waughhh!!! Scorpion, outside of the museum!! And I don’t have my net!!!” Koby wheezed as Luffy’s elbow lodged itself into his ribs as he snatched the game console up from the sheets, maneuvering his character away from the bug as he let out little yelps.

“Ah man, is there another scorpion on your island? I need one more to make a model!” The telltale sound of the front door clicking signified the return of Luffy’s brothers, and Koby sighed as his boyfriend began a yelling match with them over his game.

He was extremely pleased to know that the gift he bought for his boyfriend was a smash hit, but as Koby shifted uncomfortably on the bed, he really wished it wasn’t a cockblock either.

“How was the date?” 

Koby shoved his bag into his closet, restraining himself with an inhuman amount of force so as to not slam the door shut. Koby moved to the kitchen, where his roommate Helmeppo sat as he sipped a mug of coffee with a book in hand. “Great! Spectacular! It was really relaxing to just lay there and not have to worry about work, I’m so relaxed! My mood has never been better!”   
“...Did he leave you horny again so he could play the game you got him?” 

Koby threw the fridge door open and slammed a bottle of beer onto the counter, making Helmeppo flinch. “I’m not fucking mad! I’m not-” he wrenched open the bottlecap, swearing as a thick foam spilled from the bottle onto his sleeves, “-I’m not! I’m- whatever you said-”

“Horny?-”

“I’m not fucking horny!” Koby let out an exhausted sigh as he flung himself onto one of the dining room chairs, deflating as he took a small sip of his drink. “I’m not mad at him Helmeppo… I’m not going to be mad at him if he doesn’t want to go that far with me. It’s not like I’m waiting for the first chance to jump him or anything, it’s just…” Koby let out a defeated mumble as he took another small sip, “...I want to be closer to him, Helmeppo, in a more intimate way”

“Also,” Koby whimpered into his bottle, “I had walk home from Luffy’s because I missed the bus, but I was still hard so now my dick hurts. I’m being punished unfairly, Helmeppo.” Helmeppo sighed sympathetically as he awkwardly patted his friend’s shoulder, watching him tearily cradle his beer. “Look, I can’t help you with your dick situation. I honestly don’t  _ want  _ to help you with that,” he ignored Koby’s murderous glare, “but if you really want to bang that badly, you should just talk to him about it. Communication is important in a relationship; as much as you’d like it to happen naturally, it’d be better for both of you to tell each other what you really want.” 

Koby threw his head back in a groan, haphazardly tipping the bottle into his mouth, “You’re right, I should just get over myself and ask him…” Koby narrowed his eyes at Helmeppo with a dramatically emphasized glower, “and  _ for your information,  _ I don’t want to  _ bang  _ with him, I want-”

“I know I know, you want to make eternal love with him on the moon and give birth to the stars and light of the universe or whatever, I get it.”

Koby blinked at his friend blearily before raising his bottle to his lips again. “That was the stupidest shit I’ve ever heard, are you drunk?”

Helmeppo nearly shoved a giggling Koby onto the floor as he snatched the bottle from his hands.

Koby intended to have this conversation alone, maybe in the privacy of Luffy’s bedroom, or Koby’s if they wanted less of a chance of being interrupted. Maybe in the shower that they usually shared together, Luffy’s lips gently pressed against the scar on Koby’s forehead to let him know  _ it’s ok to relax.  _ Possibly even in Koby’s car, driving home after both men had a long workday, one hand on the wheel and the other intertwined with Luffy’s. Any of these situations would’ve been okay for Koby to bring up the topic, to be honest and vulnerable about his feelings with someone he knew truly loved him.

He did  _ not  _ want to be honest about his feelings on their sex life in front of Luffy’s brother.  _ Especially  _ not the brother who made it a point to cover Luffy’s eyes as he fast-forwards through the first half of Titanic.

“Alright, who’s hungry?” Sabo let out a cheerful singsong voice as he left the kitchen, carrying a ceramic dish to the dining table. Koby tapped his finger on the table in an impatient rhythm. He had asked Luffy if he could talk to him at some point during the week, and they had collectively decided on a date night in Luffy’s apartment, Koby even offering to make dinner for his bottomless pit of a boyfriend.

They did not decide however, that Sabo would be joining them, Koby being greeted by the older brother as he cheerfully gushed about the dinner he was already preparing. Koby certainly didn’t decide this outcome.

“I made casserole, I hope that’s okay with you, Koby!”

Koby forced a smile onto his face as he was served a plate, “that’s great, thanks.” Luffy had already eaten half the pan within the first five minutes it was on the table, and Koby smiled at him as he poked at his food. Even though he was having trouble getting Luffy alone for the night, Koby still couldn’t believe that wide grin across Luffy’s face belonged to him.

“You look happy tonight, Koby! What’s the occasion?”  _ Seems like one of Sabo’s many talents is dampening a romantic mood in an exact nanosecond.  _ Koby let out a nervous smile as he continued moving his food around on his plate with his fork. “Oh, nothing. I just uh-I’m glad to be here is all.”

Sabo raised an eyebrow with a teasing grin, “you sure? You look kinda sweaty, am I making you nervous?”  _ You’re making me never want to be horny ever again is what you’re making me, I’m considering abstinence over here.  _ “Nope! Not nervous, I think it’s probably just hot in here is all.” The way Sabo quirked a grin at him from across the table made Koby think Sabo knew  _ exactly  _ what he was doing, and he wanted to launch himself at the man. 

“Didn’t you want to ask me something?” Koby whipped his head around to stare at Luffy, who’d been silently finishing his plate (surprisingly). Koby stuttered as his eyes flicked from Sabo to Luffy, his fork slipping from his sweaty palm. “I-I-I uh… it’s more of a private question-”

Sabo laughed as he gave Koby a warm smile, “it’s ok! I consider you family, Koby. Anything you’d like to share is okay with me!”  _ Family doesn’t talk about sex boundaries with your little brother! _

“I…” Luffy looked at his boyfriend with curious intrigue, making Koby let out a defeated sigh, “...I wanted to know if you’d like to do anything else after this, before I have to go back home.” Luffy gave him a wide smile as he laced his fingers between Koby’s, “sure! We can watch a movie together after dinner, but Sabo has to check what movie we’re watching because he doesn’t like scary movies.”

Not only did Koby not talk to his boyfriend as he intended to, he spent the entire movie awkwardly sandwiched between Luffy and his older brother as Sabo fast forwarded through Titanic.

Koby had never looked at someone with such murderous intent. He had invited Luffy over to his own apartment discuss how he felt about their sex life, lounging comfortably on his bed cradled against Luffy’s shoulder. He laughed lightly as Luffy recounted a story from earlier that week with his brothers, listening to Luffy’s heartbeat against his chest. Koby barely felt any previous nervousness about the subject wash away as Luffy’s laugh vibrated against his cheek; he felt like he could share anything and everything with this man without judgement as he fluttered his eyelashes against Luffy’s exposed collarbone.

Well, he  _ could,  _ if-

“Hey Koby, sorry to interrupt-” Helmeppo gave Luffy a quick wave as he opened the bedroom door, “-but do we have any coffee left?” Koby breathed out a heavy sigh, making Luffy giggle against the light breath on his neck, “yeah, I bought some this week. Check the cabinet.”

Helmeppo said his thanks as he shut the door behind him, leaving the two men alone again.

Koby leaned his back to press a light kiss against Luffy’s jaw, smiling up at him as Luffy giggled. “Hey.”

“Hey, stranger.” Koby lifted his head farther up to press his lips to Luffy’s, sighing into the kiss. He pulled back to run his lips over Luffy’s as he spoke, “so I wanted to ask-”

The door of the bedroom creaked open as Helmeppo stepped through. “Hey when you said you got coffee, you didn’t mean those cutesy frappuccinos you always get, right? Because that’s all I see in the cabinet.”

Koby huffed in annoyance as he quickly pulled away from Luffy’s mouth, glaring at his roommate. “I got your normal coffee grounds, check the cabinet again. I know I put them in there.” Helmeppo let out a doubtful sigh as he shut the door behind him once again, and Koby shook his head as he looked back down to his boyfriend.

Luffy was trying his best (and failing) to hold back his teasing laughter, and Koby leaned down to kiss the mischievous grin off of his face. “Where were we again?” Luffy chuckled against Koby’s mouth as he ghosted a kiss against Koby’s bottom lip, “you wanted to ask me something?” Koby nodded as he interlocked their fingers together, whispering against Luffy’s lips, “I was wondering how you felt about having-”

“Hey Koby-” 

Koby whipped his head away from Luffy and glared daggers at Helmeppo. “Yes I’m sure that I put your coffee grounds in the cabinet, yes I’m aware that you get the imported ones that are really expensive so they’re important, and yes I’m sure that you’re just not looking hard enough.” 

Helmeppo raised his eyebrows from behind his shades in surprise; Koby rarely snapped at anyone since he was such a nervous wreck. “Well, can you-”

“No! No, I cannot look for your coffee for you, please leave us alone!”

“Okay okay, jeez…” Helmeppo muttered as he shut the door behind him. Koby was about to burst at the seams as he turned back to Luffy. “Okay, now that we probably won’t be interrupted-” he whipped his head back and forth between Luffy and the door, convinced that if he stared at his boyfriend too long something else would come bursting through the door, “-I wanted to ask about the boundaries on se-”

The door lightly creaked open as Helmeppo shyly stuck his head through the doorframe, “hey, sorry to interrupt…” 

Koby slammed his hands onto the bedspread as he ripped his body from Luffy’s, “I don’t know where your stupid imported bean dirt is you fucking hipster!! What the hell do you want from me?!”

Helmeppo nervously fiddled with his thumbs as he let out a small whine, “...can I have one of your cute frappuccinos?” 

Koby blinked at him wearily before flopping back down onto the sheets, talking into the covers, “sure. I don’t care anymore.” Helmeppo squeaked out a cheer as he ran back to the kitchen, not even bothering to close the door. Koby groaned into the covers as he distantly heard Luffy laugh. When he felt the bed shift, Koby propped himself up to look at his boyfriend. “Where are you going?”

Luffy smiled at him as he teasingly dragged his finger across the back of Koby’s leg, inducing a shiver. “Gonna go get one of those frap-ih-cheenoes too, they look really tasty when you have them.” Koby was left to lay on the bed, the feeling of Luffy’s finger still ghosting over his leg. He eventually got up to join them, although it didn’t really matter because Luffy had to leave as soon as he exited the room anyway, giving Koby a mocha flavored kiss as he left.

Koby wished things would play out in his favor for once, if only to distract him from the feeling of Luffy’s hands and his coffee flavored lips for a while.

Koby heard the front door open and yelled a greeting from his bedroom as he scrolled on his phone, surprised to see Helmeppo home so early according to the clock on his screen. However as his bedroom door opened and a bright yellow straw hat appeared through the doorway, Koby was surprised to see that it was in fact Luffy who had arrived at the apartment. “Hey darling, wh-” the frown on Luffy’s face caused him to stop mid-sentence. “Hey, are you ok?” 

Luffy lightly shook his head, taking off his hat and walking over to Koby and crawling over him where he lay on the bed, “bad day.” Koby donned a sympathetic tone as Luffy made his way up his torso, “You wanna tell-”

He was silenced as Luffy wrapped his lips around Koby’s mouth, gently lapping at the seam of Koby’s lips. “Don’t wanna talk about it,” Luffy breathed as he melded his mouth to Koby’s, running his hands across the span of his shoulders. Koby was startled at the force of Luffy’s heated mouth against his, but his mind became fuzzy as his lips parted and Luffy delved his tongue past them to taste his lover further.

Koby lifted his own arms, haphazardly setting his phone on the nightstand before he rubbed his palms against Luffy’s back, relishing in the way his skin warmed his fingers. Luffy began kissing Koby frantically now, gasping between each wet connection of their lips as he ran his hands down Koby’s front. Koby let out gasps of his own as Luffy trailed saliva-slicked lips down the side of his face before latching onto his earlobe, swiftly unzipping Koby’s jacket and running slim fingers under his shirt to feel his chest. Koby groaned as Luffy scraped his nails down his chest, trailing his hands down to his belt as he worried his teeth against Koby’s jawline. 

Panting, Koby watched Luffy’s fingers fumble with the belt as he raised his hips against Luffy’s for friction. This was everything he had wanted from the first time Luffy had run his hands against Koby’s waist, the first time he slipped his fingers against the sliver of skin between Luffy’s shirt and his waistband, the first time he- 

Luffy leaned back to look at the belt buckle he was struggling with, and Koby’s mind immediately snapped back to reality.

Luffy’s frown was prominent on his face, and the dark glaze over his eyes signalled that it wasn’t the frustration with the belt causing it. “Luffy-” Luffy’s fingers kept slipping on the belt buckle, and he let out angry growls as he continued attempting to undo the leather. “Luffy, you-”

Luffy finally undid the clasp, letting out a dark hiss as he began to slide the leather from the metal, “I’m fine, I want this.”

“Babe-”

“Koby,” Luffy groaned in frustration, yanking the belt from under Koby with enough force to hurt Koby’s back a bit. He growled again as he fixed Koby’s worried gaze with cloudy eyes, “I know you want this too, that’s why you keep asking to talk to me. Let’s just-”

Koby gently placed his hands on top of far shakier ones, causing their owner to look up at him with desperate eyes. “Right now, I want you to calm down. This isn’t going to be good for either of us if you’re upset,” he gently chided, lifting Luffy’s hands from his waist and gently laying them beside the two men on the bed.

“But I-”

“I know, Luffy. I want it too,” he leaned up to lay his head against Luffy’s shoulder, whispering between them, “but I want our first time together to be as an enjoyable experience. Not as a distraction.” Luffy breathing stuttered into Koby’s shoulders before he leaned his own head against Koby’s shoulder, attempting to even out his breathing as his lover ran a soothing hand across his back. Carefully laying them back down, Koby pressed a kiss to Luffy’s head as he was pulled into a tighter embrace. Luffy was silent as he exhaled shaky breaths into Koby’s chest, but it was okay.

Talking with him could wait.

“You have really long legs,” Luffy mused from his spot on his bed. Koby hummed from where he was stretched out on Luffy’s bed, looking down at the man sprawled near his feet, “yeah?” It had been a few weeks since Luffy’s visit to Koby’s apartment, and both men hadn’t talked about the prospect of sex since, besides the quiet discussion on how both of them needed to be in a relaxed state of mind before it happened. Really, they had just gotten caught up in their normal lives again, and barely had enough time to relax as they were now.

“Yeah, Nami thinks so too,” Luffy mumbled, playing with Koby’s toes, “she said you have runway model legs, and she got jealous. Sanji tried to tell her that she totally has sexy legs, but she smacked him upside the head.” Koby chuckled as Luffy clambered up the comforter to rest his head on Koby’s chest. “Do you think my legs are sexy, hm?”

Luffy squinted his eyes in thought, “well, I think they make you look funny when you run.” Koby flicked his nose as he laughed, a flush of embarrassment spreading across his face. “I run normally, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Luffy snorted and wrapped a few strands of Koby’s bangs around his finger, “nah you pull your knees really far up when you run, like you’re trying to jump invisible hurdles. Or like you’re doing jazz hands with your knees!” 

“At least I don’t switch to running on all fours when I get excited.”

“It’s faster to bear crawl!” Luffy giggled as he pressed a kiss to Koby’s cheek, “you love it.”

Koby smiled and kissed Luffy’s faint giggles, “I do love you.”

Luffy snickered as he planted more smiling kisses to Koby’s lips, enjoying the way Koby grinned against each press of lips. Koby carefully slipped Luffy’s hat off and set it to the side, although the gentleness was quickly overwritten by the rough way he ruffled Luffy’s hair. Luffy barked out a laugh as he pulled Koby’s bandana over his eyes, “stooooppp, I’m not a dog!” The complaint was met with a stifled chuckle as Koby set the strip of fabric along with his glasses onto the side table, pulling his arm back to gently guide Luffy’s lips back onto his. 

Sighing into the kiss, Luffy slowly unzipped Koby’s blazer and let Koby shuffle it off, teasing him when one of the sleeves got stuck on his elbow. Koby let out a soft exhale as Luffy parted his lips, letting Koby slip his tongue into the warm cavern. Warm fingers gently ghosted down Luffy’s neck, and Koby smiled into Luffy’s mouth when they pulled a pronounced shudder from his lover. Luffy gently tugged on the bottom of Koby’s shirt, and Koby broke their languid kiss to slip out of his shirt. 

Every movement was unhurried, and both men were having trouble trying to compose themselves as small giggles dripped through every slow kiss. In Koby’s opinion, it was near perfect. He was immediately shaken from that thought as he shoved Luffy gently by his shoulders, shivering violently. “Dear God, why are your hands  _ freezing? _ ”

Luffy let out a shriek of laughter as Koby feigned struggle from under Luffy’s cold fingertips, “I thought you wanted me to feel you up under your shirt, Koby?” Koby squealed as Luffy slapped his ice cold palms onto Koby’s waist, making him squirm, “I didn’t think I’d have a literal ice box rubbing up on me!” 

Luffy’s laughter was muffled as he smacked firm kisses to Koby’s jaw, the man relaxing under Luffy’s ministrations with a breathy laugh. He moved his own fingers down to pull at the hem of Luffy’s shirt, and whined in annoyance as Luffy broke away from his neck to pull it off his body. “Silly,” Luffy mumbled to his neck as he nibbled on the sensitive skin behind Koby’s ear, “how else am i supposed to get it off?” 

Koby hummed in agreement, running his hands along Luffy’s back and settling one on his shoulder blades. The other one glided slowly to Luffy’s front, dragging a thumb across his nipple. Luffy threw his head back in a shrill squeak, his smile squeezing the scar on his cheek into his eyes. “That tickles shishishi-HEY!!” Koby used the opportunity to fling his head forward, latching his own lips to Luffy’s neck. He sighed as Luffy’s hand fisted in his hair, lightly tugging as his hand kept toying with Luffy’s chest. At one particularly harsh tug to the pale pink locks, Koby sunk his teeth into the junction between neck and shoulder, and shuddered at the loud moan ripped from Luffy’s lungs. He placed a few light kisses and kitten licks to the blooming mark before he leaned back to look at his boyfriend. Luffy’s pupils were wide and blown out as he panted at Koby through a wide grin.

“That didn’t hurt, right?”

“No,” Luffy breathed, placing a chaste kiss onto Koby’s wet lips, “that was perfect.” Koby beamed against Luffy’s mouth, melting against his touch as he shyly bit his lip before pulling back.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” 

Luffy’s smile was blinding as he pressed a soft kiss against Koby’s parted lips, “I’m sure. You make me sure.”

Koby’s heart fluttered as he leaned Luffy back into the sheets, the sound of his lover’s laughter filling the entire room. He’d never ask for anything more than what he had now, wrapping himself around Luffy and beaming down at him as their breaths intermingled.

“So, was it everything you hoped for? Did the forbidden fruit I deprived you of taste as good as you imagined?”

Koby lightly smacked Luffy’s sweaty shoulder as he howled with laughter, “you didn’t  _ deprive  _ me of anything, I can live without sex. I just can’t live with you getting me riled up before you leave me for a  _ pigeon. _ ”

“Blathers is an  _ owl,  _ and I needed to give him my bugs.” 

Koby sighed as he leaned into Luffy’s shoulder, ghosting apologetic kisses across the marks spread across his skin. “Yes, it was everything I hoped for,” Koby’s eyes twinkled as he lifted his head to meld his swollen lips to Luffy’s, “and more, because it was with you.”

Luffy gagged at the statement, snickering at Koby’s light slap to his chest, “so cheesy, Koby. Both in bed and out of it, ewww…”

Koby feigned mock offense, “ _ I  _ wasn’t the one who blew a raspberry on my stomach and then broke down laughing so hard you forgot what you crawled down there to do!”

“Yeah, well I wasn’t the one who tried to undo my pants with your teeth before you ripped the entire zipper chain off with your jaw!” Koby threw back his head to join Luffy in his raucous laughter, and while he’d normally be embarrassed, he could hardly find it in himself to care as he tucked his head under Luffy’s chin.

“Thank you for this,” he gently breathed, “I love you.”

He heard Luffy’s smile in his reply, “I love you too.”

Koby hummed as he settled his hand in Luffy’s, his breathing beginning to even out as he drifted off into sleep. His eyes immediately snapped open as a thought hit him and he quickly sat up. Luffy startled awake, already halfway into a deep slumber. 

“W’sup?”

“This is perfect,” Koby muttered.

“...Yuh-huh?”

Koby narrowed his eyes in suspicion, “too perfect…”   
The precise moment the words left his mouth, the bedroom door flung open as Sabo happily held a bag of groceries up like a present. “Luffy! I came home early to tell you I got the ingredients for casserole ag-”

Sabo’s voice dropped out completely as his eyes fixed on the men’s severe lack of clothes, the marks spread across their entire bodies, and the unfortunate absence of sheets to cover the previously mentioned lack of clothing. 

“Hey Sabo! Koby’s here!”

His mouth opened and closed like he was planning to say something, but he eventually settled on keeping it shut and shutting the door behind him with resignation.

“You two aren’t allowed to watch Titanic anymore.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a silly thing for my friend, as well as to bully Helmeppo :)
> 
> You can find me on Twitter now for updates!  
> @inmemoryofsheep


End file.
